mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Zuzap12/Brudnopis
galopowanie :Księżniczka Luna: Witaj Tantabusie. Jestem gotowa. Miejmy już ten koszmar z głowy. jęczy :Główna szóstka: powietrze :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka Luna zamienia się w Nightmare Moon znowu! :Nightmare Moon: śmiech :Rainbow Dash: Oj tam. Zaraz posprzątamy ten cały bałagan! :uwalniania magii :Nightmare Moon: śmiech Nie! Co on wyprawia?! Nie! Uciekł mi! jęczy :Główna szóstka: wiwatują : :Księżniczka Luna: oddech Co? Mój sen dobrze się skończył? To- to nie możliwe! :piosenka tytułowa] :Pinkie Pie: Ooch, ale odlot, co?! :Rainbow Dash: ziewa To prawda, Rarity. Dzięki, że nam to zorganizowałaś. :Fluttershy: Specjalne SPA dla naszych zwierzaków, co za genialny pomysł. :Opal: miauczy :Rarity: Oj kiciu, przepraszam. Nie wyspałam się porządnie ostatniej nocy... :Opal: syczy :Twilight Sparkle] Wiesz co... ziewa ja też miałam fatalną noc. :Applejack: Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też jestem na maksa zmęczona! :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: No dobra Winona. Pora na szybkie czesanko. :Gummy: piszczy :plusk :Applejack: Oops. Chyba nie mam dzisiaj siły na te twoje zabiegi. :Fluttershy: ziewa Ja to wczoraj nawet wcześniej poszłam spać... Ale przyśnił mi się ten okropny koszmar. :Reszta szóstki: Mi też! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, w sumie to mój sen nie był aż taki straszny! :Twilight Sparkle: Mój był przerażający. Widziałam takiego niebieskiego potwora i... co? :Fluttershy: Mnie też się śniła taka niebieska kula dymu! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, i Rarity: Mi też! :Rainbow Dash: No i co stego? To tylko zwykły zbieg okoliczności. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś za duży ten zbieg okoliczności. :Spike: Ha. ja tam nie wiem o co wam chodzi. Spałem jak dziecko! :Rarity: W taki razie dlaczego akurat nam przyśnił się taki sam koszmar? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia ale wiem kto może nam pomóc. Spike wyślesz może list do Księżniczki Luny? :Spike: Jasne! Gotowy! :Twilight Sparkle: Droga Księżniczko Luno. Wczoraj w nocy ja i moje przyjaciółki miałyśmy koszmary o niebieskim potworze. Na pewno jesteś bardzo zajęta ale... ''ziewa jeśli znajdziesz czas to proszę daj znać czy wiesz, co to może oznaczać. Pozdrawiam, Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. Tylko wywal te ziewnięcia!'' :papieru :Spike: ogniem :trzask :Księżniczka Luna: Która z was widziała tego potwora z niebieskiego dymu?! :Fluttershy: Łał. Ale ekspresowa. :Twilight Sparkle: My wszystkie. :Spike: Ja nie! :Applejack, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Ugh, tak Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: Czyli ty też widziałaś ze śnie potwora? :Księżniczka Luna: Tantabus to stworzenie ze świata moich koszmarów. Wczoraj udało mu się uciec z moich snów. :Fluttershy: Ale jak przedostał się do naszych? :Księżniczka Luna: Tantabus rozwija się jak pasożyt. Moje sny muszą już mu nie wystarczać. Szuka innych ofiar, które można torturować. Pewnie zauważył waszą szóstkę w moim śnie. :Spike: Whoa-whoa-whoa. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... śniłaś o nich wszystkich, tylko nie o mnie? skomli :Rainbow Dash: Uch, czyli mamy koszmary przez tego gościa. Nic wielkiego. :Księżniczka Luna: Odniosłam wrażenie, że Tantabus rośnie w siłę ale nie miałam pojęcia, że to wystarczy żeby mógł uciec z moich snów. Jeśli nabierze mocy możliwe, że znajdzie sposób na przedarcie się do rzeczywistości zmieniając całą Equestrię w prawdziwy koszmar na jawie! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay, okay, Cofam to co powiedziałam! To brzmi kiepsko! Bardzo kiepsko! : :Twilight Sparkle: Przygotowałyśmy wszystko zgodnie z twoimi zaleceniami.. :Księżniczka Luna: Świetnie. Wy spróbujcie spokojnie zasnąć a ja złapie potwora którąkolwiek z was nawiedzi. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Będzie nocowanko u księżniczki! :Twilight Sparkle: A tak ap ropo księżniczek. Nie poprosisz Celestii o pomoc a akcji.? :Księżniczka Luna: Moja siostra nie może nic zrobić. Jej magia nie działa w krainie nocy. Tylko ja mogę przechodzić ze snu do snu. Obawiam się, że nikt mi dzisiaj nie pomorze. :Applejack: Nawet my? :Księżniczka Luna: Zwłaszcza wy. Już dość wycierpiałyście przeze mnie. Śpijcie spokojnie a ja spróbuje dopaść Tantabusa. :Spike: Wiem, że dziewczyny nie mogą Ci pomóc ale ja nie muszę spać. Zostanę tu, żeby was pilnować na wszelki wypadek! :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, dziękuje Spike! :Applejack: ziewa Jest jeden plus tego naszego zmęczenia. Teraz to zaśniemy jak małe dzieci. :Pinkie Pie: Co ty żartujesz?! To jest tak ekscytujące, że na bank nie uda mi sie...chrapie :Reszta szóśtki: spania :magi :Rarity: Ojej! powietrze Ale boskie sukienki! :sukienek :Rarity: Jakie awangardowe! To nie żadna awangarda! Do roboty dziewczyno! krzyczy :Księżniczka Luna: Już tu jest! :sukienki :Rarity: wzdycha Taki piękny szyfon... o nie! Co za potwór robi takie rzeczy?! :Księżniczka Luna: Tantabus. :Rarity: Musimy go powstrzymać! :Princess Luna: Nie, proszę! Nie pozwolę żebyście dalej przeze mnie cierpiały. Ja go złapię. :sukienek :magii :cegieł :Księżniczka Luna: Poleciał do innego snu! Przykro mi ale, żeby go złapać muszę cię opuścić! :Rarity: Leć! Ja zajmę się tym bałaganem. ślinę Chyba! :Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! Whee! Whee, ha-ha! :smoka :Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! :Księżniczka Luna: Dotarłam tu za Tantabusem. Teraz muszę go znaleźć i... :Pinkie Pie: Sorry, nie mogę przestać! Pomysł wpada mi do głowy i... się Ooh, tort! :plaśnięcie :tortu :Pinkie Pie: Ew, tort! :plaśnięcie :magii :Księżniczka Luna: wzdycha Nie! :Pinkie Pie: Sorry! :magii :Pinkie Pie: Kto chce lody?! : :Fluttershy: Mmm, jak miło, że ktoś mnie czesze dla odmiany. :magii :Wielki Angel: ryczy :Fluttershy: G- grzeczny, d-dobry, g-grzeczny króliczek...! krzyczys Phew! Oh, dziękuje księżniczko! :magii :crunching : :Applejack: wzdycha No i to ja rozumiem! Porządny, spokojny sen. :magii : :i trzaskanie :Księżniczka Luna: Widzę, że Tantabus zmienił już twój sen w istny koszmar! :Rainbow Dash: Co ty opowiadasz? To mój ulubiony sen, przecierz! :trzask :magii :Rainbow Dash: Hyah! :Kwiaty: śpiewają :[[Happy flowers]] :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy : :książek :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? krzyczy :nietoperzo-książek :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! :kryształów :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy : :Główna szóstka: krzyczą :Spike: Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? :Fluttershy: To... to było okropne! Ja-ja nigdy nie chcę przeżyć takiego koszmaru! :Rainbow Dash: Ja tak samo! :Spike: Ale Luna go złapała, prawda? :Księżniczka Luna: Tak mi przykro kochani. Nie udało się. Jak tylko zmrużycie oczy potwór znowu was nawiedzi. :Fluttershy: O nie! :Applejack: Yeah. Jakby sobie poszedł, na dobre to bym raczej za nim nie płakała. :Księżniczka Luna: Ale on wróci. i będzie tak wracał co noc, aż w kocu będzie miał siły, żeby zniszczyć nasz świat! Po tym co zrobiłam jako Nightmare Moon nie wierzę, że znowu jestem odpowiedzialna za krzywdę innych. Dłużej tego nie zniosę! :Pinkie Pie: Będzie dobrze! Każdy kuc popełnia błędy! :Księżniczka Luna: Dopóki nie przyśnią wam się inne kuce, Tantabusowi nie uda się uciec z waszych marzeń. Wciąż mam szanse go złapać zanim będzie za późno. :Pinkie Pie: Phew, wspaniała wiadomość! Chociaż po tym jak sobie poszłaś śniło mi się, że jem gigantyczne lody i całe Ponyville pisało trudną klasówkę Widzisz! Mówiłam Ci, każdy kuc popełnia blędy! :Twilight Sparkle: But that means the Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare! :Princess Luna: It is far worse than that. Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect Equestria with its nightmare plague! :Rarity: Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens! :Fluttershy: But how? The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had six dreams it could get to! :Princess Luna: It is true. With so many dreams to hide in, I do not know how I can catch it. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... What if everypony in Ponyville were having one dream? :Princess Luna: I... can create shared dreams, yes, but for so many ponies at once? I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take... :Fluttershy: Well, it is worth a try, isn't it? :Princess Luna: Of course. I will do anything to end this, including accept your help. I cannot allow the Tantabus to escape into the real world. All of you must now go back to sleep and hope that I can create such a dream. :Spike: snoring :zaps :muffin squawks :Derpy: meow :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Luna did it! :Applejack: shivers Big Mac! Boy, I'm glad to see somethin' familiar! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Princess Luna: Ponies! :Ponies: Princess Luna! :Princess Luna: There is no time for bowing, my friends! There is something coming, something terrible! No, it is already here! :growling :screaming :Princess Luna: I am so sorry! I brought this upon you! But I will end it now! :noises :screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Princess, what's wrong? :Princess Luna: grunts It... is taking all my strength just to hold this massive dream together! You will have to stop it! I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you! :Twilight Sparkle: Then you're in luck. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We're already on it! :roaring :Filthy Rich: yelping Please! I'll pay you anything! :roars :Rainbow Dash: kiai :kick :Rainbow Dash: I got you! :screaming :zap :Crescent Moon: straining :chomp! :howling :Applejack: Oh, no! :muffin clucks :Applejack: Big Mac! You can do anythin' in a dream, remember? :shimmering :Big McIntosh: Wheeeeee! giggling :Rainbow Dash: Come on! If that Tantabus thing turns any more of this dream against us, we'll be too busy saving ponies to catch it! And it'll grow powerful enough to escape into the real world! :muffin clucks :Applejack: How are we even gonna know when it's able to escape? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, I think we'll know. :zaps :growling :Princess Luna: straining Hurry, my friends! :zap :Rainbow Dash: What the?! :Fluttershy: Please, we need your help too! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy's right! We've all got to work together to stop it from escaping! :Mr. Cake: But how can we help? Nopony in Ponyville has your magic or your speed! :Rainbow Dash: That's true... in Ponyville! :Applejack: But this here isn't Ponyville! It's a dream! :muffins squawking :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Twilight Sparkle: And not just any! This is your dream! Anything you can do in your dreams, you can do now! :Spike: fingers Well, if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big, right? Hi-yah! :Derpy: Whoo! :cheering :shwing :clinking :flapping :noises :Rainbow Dash: It's working! :Twilight Sparkle: But it's not enough! :roaring :Pinkie Pie: Then do more! This is a dream, remember? :bats chittering :thumping :Princess Luna: straining I cannot hold this dream together much longer! Equestria will fall because of me! :roaring :Spike: Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that? :Twilight Sparkle: I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna! :Princess Luna: If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place! :Applejack: Say what now?! :Princess Luna: I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night... pants ...to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon! :Fluttershy: But why would you do that?! :Princess Luna: To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me! But it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more! :Twilight Sparkle: But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did! :Princess Luna: How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then. My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare! :Twilight Sparkle: But look at what you're ''doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! ''You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us ''enough to believe we're right? :growling :'Princess Luna': ...I do! :noises :ding! :'Princess Luna': Thank you. Thank you all. :crowing :'Twilight Sparkle': gasps Luna did it! :'Rainbow Dash': yawns :'Applejack': She sure did! Only... I'm not exactly sure ''what she did. :Twilight Sparkle: Luna created the Tantabus to punish herself! The worse she felt, the more power it had! But once she finally forgave herself for what Nightmare Moon did... :Spike: Poof! :Fluttershy: Shh! :Spike: Huh. Wonder what she's dreaming about now.